


The Color Of Blood

by softency



Series: JJP ONESHOTS [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Hemophobia, Hemophobic Jaebeom, Human/Vampire Relationship, It Grosses Him Out Bigtime, JB Really Just Hates Seeing Blood But He's Dating A Vampire So What Can You Do, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, vampire Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: Jinyoung grins happily, allowing Jaebeom to see blood smeared against his teeth. He immediately gets light-headed at the sight, the blood- his blood grossing him out.-hemophobic! JB and vampire! JY
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP ONESHOTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Color Of Blood

Jaebeom has  _ always  _ been sensitive to pain.

Whether it was bawling his eyes out as a kid over a scuffed knee, to dreading getting a shot at the doctors, that sensitivity has always been there. 

Honestly, he doesn’t know how Jinyoung didn’t make him faint the first time he bit him. 

By now he’s somewhat used to the sting, at least to the point where he doesn’t freak out and jerk away anymore. Jinyoung also does an amazing job distracting him, making it less about the pain and more about both of them and the trust and vulnerability both of them show in the moment. It’s not his favorite pastime, but he won’t deny Jinyoung when he needs to drink every week.

“You always get so jumpy.” Jinyoung says with a chuckle floating through his voice. 

It’s true, he’ll react at the smallest touch, but that doesn’t mean he wants to admit it. 

“We can always do this another night.” He offers right after, his both of his hands resting on his knees and creeping upwards along his thighs. 

“It’s- I’ll be fine.” Jaebeom manages to get out even though he’s stumbling over his words already. Yeah, he’s scared, but he’s  _ always _ scared before it happens. It’s nothing new, he theoretically knows he’ll be fine, but the  _ idea _ of letting someone tap into one of his veins is  _ terrifying. _

“I can bite your wrist if you’d feel better, my love.” Jinyoung offers again, but Jaebeom just shakes his head. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” He confirms, his voice still a tiny bit shaky but more confident this time. 

Jinyoung makes a noise of acknowledgement, watching him closely for a second before nodding. 

The hands smooth up to his hip bones then back down to his upper thighs, settling there this time. 

Jaebeom’s leg jumps when Jinyoung’s mouth gets close and presses a gentle kiss to the last bite, a more noticeable scar with faded, barely visible bites littered around it. 

There’s times where Jaebeom genuinely forgets Jinyoung is a vampire. He looks so soft and pliable some mornings that his brain opts to think that there’s  _ no way  _ he is a natural born predator. 

But then there are moments like this where Jinyoung’s pupils get a glossy red hue and he looks at Jaebeom like he’s seconds away from eating him alive. 

Jinyoung doesn’t give any obvious warning except kissing over one of the oldest scars right on the major vein in his leg. 

_ He’s  _ **_hungry_ ** _. Jinyoung never bites into a major vein unless he’s impatient and nearing an overwhelming stage of need.  _

Before Jaebeom can think much further there’s a sharp prick and then pain shoots through his leg, making it jerk but Jinyoung’s hands are on him by then, holding his thigh still.

He bites back a scream, the fear surging back inside him like it always does as he feels the fangs leave the wound and Jinyoung’s lips seal over his skin. 

_ The worst is out of the way,  _ he tries to convince himself, gripping the towel below him they set out in case of any mess.  _ It’s all downhill from here, he’s fine. He’ll be fine. _

The noise that comes from Jinyoung is sinful as he gets his first mouthful of blood. It’s a deep, guttural sound from his throat, and Jaebeom can  _ feel it  _ against his skin. 

He can feel the effect of Jinyoung’s saliva kicking in and numbing the pain, the anesthetic slowly taking effect. It feels a tiny bit better, the sting slowly fading and turning into just the pressure of his mouth becoming more noticeable. 

Jaebeom manages to zone out, just focusing on the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips against his thigh before they’re abruptly gone. 

In the same moment Jaebeom opens his eyes Jinyoung licks over the punctures, staring him dead in the eye. 

A full body shiver runs through Jaebeom as he draws in a deep breath, his eyes flicking down to look at Jinyoung’s mouth. 

There’s blood smeared around his mouth, making him look completely feral.

It makes him queasy seeing it and he doesn’t even dare to look at his leg.

“Jinyoung..?” He asks quietly after a long bout of silence between them. He’s met with more silence but much to his fear, Jinyoung begins slowly crawling up his body.

Jaebeom holds his breath as Jinyoung cages him in, looking like a wild, feral animal snarling above him as Jinyoung grins toothily. 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom whispers, feeling genuine fear now.

Jinyoung watches him closely for a second, slowly leaning in and lewdly licking across Jaebeom’s lips, smearing spit and blood across his mouth. 

“You,” Jinyoung almost growls out, clearly drunk on the taste of blood. “Taste better than anything I’ve ever tried.” 

Jaebeom is rendered speechless, not knowing anything he could possibly say in response to that. He knows Jinyoung won’t hurt him, he’s seen Jinyoung deep into bloodlust that he can’t speak at all and he never came at Jaebeom with intent to inflict harm. He trusts him enough to have allowed him to bite his neck a handful of times, he just… He needs to calm down and think. 

“A soulmate’s blood is euphoric to vampires, and yours… It’s addicting, darling.” Jinyoung breathes out, moving to nose along Jaebeom’s collarbones and making his way up to his neck. “I can hear your heart, are you afraid right now?”

Jaebeom breathes in a shaky breath, not trusting his voice right now with Jinyoung’s breath ghosting along his adam’s apple. 

“I need you, my love.” He murmurs, grinding his hips against Jaebeom’s sinfully slow and deliberate. “Will you allow me to take from you just a little more?” 

His eyes widen at the request, not having really expected Jinyoung to ask something like  _ that.  _ They’ve always kept the feeding and sex separate, it was Jinyoung’s decision and he never would elaborate on exactly why. Sure, he’s gotten into a bloodlust state and will spend hours after just kissing Jaebeom, but it’s never gone much farther past that.

“Yeah,” He breathes out, not being able to look away from Jinyoung’s piercing stare. “Yeah- I trust you.” 

Jinyoung grins happily, allowing Jaebeom to see blood smeared against his teeth. He immediately gets light-headed at the sight, the blood-  _ his blood  _ grossing him out. 

He always forgets how quick everything can be when you’re with a vampire; in a blink his underwear is gone and Jinyoung is already slipping a finger into him. 

“Fuck.” Jaebeom breathes out, his hands scrambling to hold onto something and settling to grip the bedsheets under him. 

Jinyoung is clearly impatient and needy, more so than Jaebeom has ever seen him before. As soon as Jaebeom relaxes around the first finger there’s a second, and he builds up swiftly until Jaebeom has four fingers inside him and a blush going all the way down his neck. 

He lets out a whine in protest as Jinyoung eases his fingers out, quickly being quieted by lips pressing against his own. 

Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time, gently urging his thighs apart and settling between them. There’s hands smoothing up and down from his thighs to his waist in what feels like an almost possesive way before Jinyoung is slipping inside of him. Jaebeom doesn’t know when Jinyoung had grabbed the lube but his cock slips inside Jaebeom slowly and smoothly. 

Jinyoung completely cages him in, pressing flush against him as he bottoms out inside Jaebeom. His face is back close to Jaebeom’s neck, and against his better judgement and survival instincts yelling at the mere thought of doing it, he tips his head back against the pillows, allowing Jinyoung complete access to his neck. 

Immediately there’s lips kissing up his jugular, nipping there light enough that Jaebeom still feels his heart begin to race again, but not enough to send any sort of fear through him. 

Jinyoung waits until Jaebeom shifts his hips a bit against Jinyoung’s and wraps his legs back around him before he makes any indication of moving. 

When he does move it lights Jaebeom’s nerves on fire. He reaches up and threads one of his hands into Jinyoung’s hair, the other gripping tightly at Jinyoung’s shoulder blades. Jaebeom already knew that Jinyoung isn’t in the mindset right now to be gentle, but when he snaps his hips forward roughly Jaebeom nearly screams. 

He doesn’t go easy on him, settling half his weight on his forearms beside Jaebeom’s head and caging him in fully with his body. A small part of Jaebeom’s mind is still in a sane state, this all sending small sparks of danger through him. 

Jinyoung raises his head and meets Jaebeom’s eyes, giving him another feral grin and making his heart race again before he’s leaning closer and kissing Jaebeom.

Jaebeom’s body reacts on instinct to Jinyoung even though his mind is recoiling in disgust that he can  _ feel _ the blood on Jinyoung’s mouth-  _ his blood.  _ It’s only a moment later that Jinyoung slips his tongue into Jaebeom’s mouth confidently and Jaebeom doesn’t realize it at first, but after a few seconds it dawns on him that the faint metallic taste that he’d bypassed at first is blood. It’s not a horrible taste even though it makes Jaebeom internally recoil at the thought, so he doesn’t protest or push him away, moaning into the kiss as Jinyoung picks up the pace and lights up all the nerves in Jaebeom’s body. 

Jinyoung pulls back after a few more seconds just enough for his breath to hit Jaebeom’s lips and Jaebeom is getting light-headed enough to just react by opening his eyes halizy and staring up at him. 

He knows the power he has over Jinyoung in turn, how quickly Jinyoung will fall apart if he goes doe eyed and completely pliant, so when Jinyoung moves enough to meet his eyes again he’s halfway expecting the loud groan that echoes through the room.

That seems to set Jinyoung off fully and his lips are back on Jaebeom’s in a second, pressing close and making a point of making his thrusts deeper and harder.

Jaebeom has to tighten his grip on Jinyoung to ground himself and stop him from moving up the bed with every rough thrust that jostles him each time. Jinyoung sends a hard thrust into him and it makes Jaebeom yell as it hits his prostate directly, sending a shock through his system. Jinyoung isn’t phased, he just swallows the moan and keeps fucking him harder and faster, almost to an inhuman point.

“You always feel- Mm... so good.” Jinyoung breathes out against his lips, his voice dangerously low and it sends a shiver through Jaebeom’s spine, drawing another desperate sound out of him. 

Jaebeom tightens his hands where they are against Jinyoung, one of them tugging Jinyoung’s hair hard, drawing a loud moan out of him. 

“Can I..?” Jinyoung breathes out, pressing sloppy kisses down across his jaw in a way that makes Jaebeom’s mind fuzzy again for a second. 

He doesn’t know what Jinyoung wants, but he know that’s a clue to him wanting  _ more _ from Jaebeom and fuck, he doesn’t know if he has more to give. 

“Please? Just one- Just one taste.” Jinyoung continues and it makes sense to him in that moment. 

He should say no, he knows better than to indulge in Jinyoung in moments like this, but he’s too far gone right now to make sense of anything. 

“Yes-  _ Please,”  _ He breathes out and he can feel the content breath Jinyoung lets out against his skin, moving his lips down Jaebeom’s neck. He’s kissing and licking as he goes and Jaebeom tightens his grip in hopes of grounding himself because that rush of fear is back. 

Too late he realizes exactly what Jinyoung was asking for, he’s already nipping at a spot on his neck as it clicks in Jaebeom’s mind. 

He bites down at the same time as he sends a hard snap of his hips hitting directly against his prostate.

Jaebeom is way too worked up and overstimulated to handle both at once and it rips an orgasm from him, cumming against both of their chests with a scream of Jinyoung’s name. As soon as his fangs had punctured Jaebeom’s skin Jinyoung let out a sinful moan, getting another taste of blood that makes his hips stutter. 

It only takes a few more seconds for Jinyoung to get pushed over his edge, burying himself as deep inside Jaebeom as he can before finally letting go and cumming inside him. The feeling of this and Jinyoung’s lips still on his neck is too much, making his body jerk. If he hadn’t just cum that feeling would have easily sent him into another orgasm. Jinyoung lets out a guttural noise, almost a growl, as he draws out a few more thrusts before finally stilling his hips.

Jinyoung takes one more swallow of Jaebeom’s blood before he licks over the two small wounds in almost an apologetic gesture, knowing fresh bites to Jaebeom’s neck aren’t easy to hide.

With all the blood that’s suddenly drawn from him Jaebeom feels lightheaded, but it’s nothing threatening and nothing that he hasn’t experienced before. He’s going to be alright, Jinyoung stopped before actual damage was inflicted. 

Jinyoung’s breath fans over the wound, ghosting over the entire area there and the wetness left over from his mouth drives a shiver out of Jaebeom. “Are you alright my love?” He breathes out, the sudden gentle tone warming his body up immediately.

“I’m okay.” Jaebeom responds quietly, tilting his head to the side when Jinyoung begins kissing along the skin there affectionately. “Are you…” He begins but he’s cut off by Jinyoung kissing along his jaw, taking his time showering Jaebeom in lazy affection. “Are you feeling better?” Jaebeom manages to get his thoughts back together in time to see Jinyoung pick up his head and meet his eyes with a loving grin. His fangs are gone again, leaving eerily human teeth shown off.

“Much better, sweetheart.” Jinyoung murmurs, leaning in and pecking his lips sweetly before beginning to untangle their limbs and stand up. “I’m sorry for not asking you clearly, I lost myself for a moment. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

The way that Jinyoung’s eyebrows draw together in the middle in light concern tugs at Jaebeom’s heartstrings. “You scared me for a second, just… try to tell me sooner when you need this, not when you’re so close to hitting your limit between feedings.”

Jinyoung’s features soften and he nods, reaching over and brushing Jaebeom’s hair off of his forehead. “That certainly wasn’t my intention to frighten you, I’ll let you know sooner moving forward.” 

Jaebeom melts into the touch that’s so opposite from how rough and desperate Jinyoung had been a few minutes ago. It seems like Jinyoung is back to himself again because an idle look glows on Jinyoung’s features that Jaebeom can only describe as intensely in love. 

“We should get you into a bath, that always helps you relax after I take from you.” Jinyoung speaks gently as he moves to gather Jaebeom in his arms bridal style, lifting him effortlessly.

It does always help calm him back down, but Jaebeom neglects to tell him that Jinyoung is half the solution as he wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist in the water and guides him to lie back against his chest.

It isn’t always the feeling of the hot water relaxing his muscles, most of the time it’s just the feeling of being taken care of that’s enough for Jaebeom to completely forget about all of his fears from before. 

Maybe it’s that, or maybe it’s just him being in love.

_ It’s probably just the love talking. _

**Author's Note:**

> i was gone for a while but now i'm back with this aaaa  
> i'm not spending too much time looking it over in dept for mistakes so if u catch something obvious lmk, otherwise i'll be back in the distant future to fully deep dive edit it finally.  
> as always, i'm decently active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency), and that's the best place to chat with me abt silly gays.  
> u can still send me ideas/requests on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency), i'm still combing through them and picking a few out at a time to work with so it might take me a while to get to yours but i'll always at least respond to the ccs! <3  
> see u guys in the next one <3


End file.
